Pii
Pii (ピー Pii), also known as Vampire Pii (吸血鬼ピー Kyūketsuki Pii), is a vampire and antagonist of Kitarō. He is always accompanied by his familiar, Monroe. He first appeared in the Shonen Sunday story The Phantom Train. Appearance In the manga, Pii's appearance is rather chimerical, composing of a reptilian snout with prominent fangs, the bottom pair in front of the top pair, reptilian legs with three claws and a tail ending with a left hand. His body has a light-colored spot pattern with dark skin, while his face light skin and small bumps across his face. He has a pair of small horns that rest between his eyes and snout and another horn on top of his head. He has a wild, dark-colored and his eyes have light-colored sclerae with big pupils, beside them are tufts of crests. His legs and hand are light-colored and are tipped with claws at the end of his toes and fingers. He wears a dark top hat with a light band and a pair of dark-colored boots. Within the second anime, Pii's face has light blue skin and small bumps from his forehead to his lips while his body has green skin and a cross net pattern with a line of small light blue bumps, ending with a right hand. He has a wild mane that is colored bright green and his eyes have white sclerae and big black pupils, as well as having tufts of green crests by the sides. Between his eyes are a pair of small white horns and a larger one on top of his head. He has claws at the end of his toes and his hand is tipped with teal claws. He wears a red top hat with a light pink band and a pair of red boots. In the third anime, Pii's skin is purple with green spots, his fangs pokes out from his mouth and his legs and left hand end with yellow claws and have pale gold skin. His hair is dark blue, whereas his eyes have yellow sclerae with black pupils and the crests around them are pink. Near his eyes are a small pair of red horns and another, slightly larger pair, sits atop his head. He wears a black top hat with a black band and matching shoes. Within the fourth anime, Pii's skin on his head is green with small bumps, his body has purple skin with gold spots and his legs and left hand are dark tan. He has a wild yellow mane around his neck, his eyes have red sclerae and big black pupils and the crests are now more wavy and are black. On the top of his head is a white horn that curves forward. His feet have three toes facing forward and a fourth facing behind, each having a black claw and his top hat is black with a pink band and is barefoot. In the fifth anime, Pii has green skin with orange bumps, his left hand is completely green and has long red nails. His hair is long and blond, his eyes have yellow sclerae with orange irises and black pupils and his lips are red. The crests around his eyes are red and he has two small white horns on the top of his head in addition to the pair that rest between his eyes and the snout. His top hat is pink with a white band and his boots are red with short heels. Pii's feet consist of three toes facing forward and one toe facing behind, each tipped with a red claw. Within the sixth anime, Pii has green skin with orange spots, his left hand and legs are pink with yellow claws. He has a wild yellow mane around his neck and his eyes have red sclerae with big black pupils. His crests are noticeably wavy and match his skin, he has two small horns on the top of his head in addition to the light green pair that rest between his eyes and the snout. His feet have three toes facing forward and is barefoot. While not wearing it, his silk hat is red with a white band. Personality History Manga Pii appeared along with Monroe in the Shonen Sunday story, The Phantom Train.GeGeGe no Kitarō (Manga): The Phantom Train Second Anime Pii appeared along with Monroe in episode #25 of the second anime adaptation, The Phantom Train.GeGeGe no Kitarō (1971): Episode 25 Third Anime Pii appeared along with Monroe in episode #61 of the third anime adaptation, The Phantom Train.GeGeGe no Kitarō (1985): Episode 61 Fourth Anime Monroe appeared along with Pii in episode #9 of the fourth anime adaptation, Roar! Kitaro Train.GeGeGe no Kitarō (1996): Episode 9 Fifth Anime Pii appeared along with Monroe in episode #43 of the fifth anime adaptation, Mysterious Yōkai Train.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2007): Episode 43 After their defeat, they showed up again at the GeGeGe House in episode #54, Vampire Elite. ''However, they could not provide help as Johnny is above them in terms of power. As the Vampire Elite's song started to play outside, they are frightened and quickly run away.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2007): Episode 54 Sixth Anime Pii appeared along with Monroe in episode #93 of the sixth anime adaptation, ''The Phantom Train.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 93 Abilities Equipment References Navigation pt-br:Pii Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Yōkai Category:Animal-like Yōkai Category:Vampires Category:Southern Yōkai Category:Antagonists